ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mecha-Spider/With Great Powers
This is the first issue of Mecha-Spider. Transcript The comic begins with Gwen being abducted by the Green Goblin as Peter races to stop him. *'Goblin:' It's over, insect! One more step and Gwen dies! *'Spider-Man:' Wait a second. You said step, not leap. *'Goblin:' Wait, what? Who cares? You know what I mean! *'Spider-Man:' Fine. I'll just shimmy. *'Goblin:' Just stop with the wordplay! He ends up to web his eyes as he tries to web Gwen to save her. However, Goblin removes the webs as he tries to stop him. *'Goblin:' Why you... *'Spider-Man:' Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man? Awesome Webslinger? Spectacular Spider-Man? *'Goblin:' You leave me no choice! Instead of killing just her, I'll kill you both. How do you like that? *'Spider-Man:' Aww, crap. *'Gwen:' You just had to talk! Goblin prepares to grab and throw them as Gwen has an idea and kicks him in the balls. *'Gwen:' Now, Peter! He heads into her as they escape. Goblin tries to reach them but he ends up crashing into a building. *'Goblin:' Curse you, Spider-Man! He ends up to fall as he ends up gaining mass damage. Spider-Man and Gwen head up to a balcony as it suddenly starts raining. *'Gwen:' Wow, so much... excitement. *'Spider-Man:' Yeah... Thank goodness I saved you just in time. *'Gwen:' Indeed. I feel kinda cold... I need something to warm me up. *'Spider-Man:' Oh, like this? She notices he's taking his mask off as she giggles. *'Gwen:' Peter Parker, are you trying to get your reward? There's a higher price for it. *'Spider-Man:' Isn't saving you enough? She grabs and pulls him into her as they kiss. It then cuts to a coughing Goblin as Harry comes, knowing he is his father. *'Harry:' Dad, are you okay? *'Goblin:' Harry... There's one secret I need to tell before I die. *'Harry:' What is it, dad? *'Goblin:' Peter Parker is Spider-Man. (coughs) He's the one who did this. (coughs) You need to avenge me. *'Harry:' (in tears) Yes... I will. Goblin closes his eyes and passes away. It then cuts to around 20 years later as a 16-year-old Harriet is sleeping while dreaming about her and Aaron dating. *'Harriet:' Oh please, take off your shirt... Suddenly her alarm goes off. *'Gwen:' (VO) What? You want to see me with my shirt off? She hears it and screams. *'Harriet:' No! *'Gwen:' (VO) Oh. But get ready for school. She then gets ready and heads to the kitchen where their parents are having breakfast. *'Peter:' Hi. How are you today? *'Harriet:' Alright. And you, dad? *'Peter:' Better than yesterday. Now, hurry up or you'll miss the bus. *'Harriet:' I don't need to worry, dad. Really don't. She then finishes and leaves. It then cuts to OsCorp where Harry is shown "treating" MacDonald Gargan. *'Harry:' No worries, Mr. Gargan, OsCorp's latest treatments will help you with your disorder. *'Mac:' I hope so, if not... *'Harry:' But may I ask you a favor? *'Mac:' Depends on the favor. *'Harry:' You used to be the Scorpion, right? *'Mac:' Yeah. Gave up on that after an... incident though. Why? *'Harry:' I need you to become the Scorpion again. *'Mac:' What? No. And even if I wanted to, I don't have my tail anymore. *'Harry:' I got that covered. MJ, bring in the suit. *'Mac:' MJ? *'Harry:' My wife. She comes. *'MJ:' Hello, tiger. *'Harry:' Please show our guest the project I've been working on. Maybe seeing it will change his mind. *'MJ:' Follow me, Mr. Gargan. *'Mac: '''Alright, but if you try to jump me, you're all dead. She heads him into an armory where an updated version of the Scorpion suit is shown. *'Mac:' ...what comes with this model? *'MJ:' Several weapons and tools. All ready for your special needs. *'Mac:' Why would me becoming Scorpion again help you exactly? *'MJ:' My father-in-law was killed by the Spider-Man. *'Mac:' And you want me to become Scorpion again, demand Spider-Man to face me or I'll do something horrible, kill him and then you'll cure me. Right? *'MJ:' Bingo. *'Mac:' Hm... well, I've been a part of enough of these plans to know there's always a catch if you don't win. But as sad as it is to admit... I do miss my tail. *'MJ:' Great. It then cuts to Midtown High as a teacher is teaching chemistry and Harriet sighs bored. *'Harriet:' (VO) Ugh, why is this class so boring? I could be doing something better. Someone throws a paper plane. She looks around and reads it. *'Harriet:' (reading) Dear HJ, after the classes, we could go into a place to maybe hang out. Signed, Aaron. (gasps) He loves me. I think. *'Jaiden:' (VO) Hairbear? She looks at her and sighs. Then, she gets a message about a robbery happening right now and gasps. *'Harriet:' (thinking) I need a distraction. But how? She notices something. *'Harriet:' Aha! Maybe I can just pretend I go to the restroom! (speaking) May I use the restroom? *'Teacher:' Go ahead, Ms. Parker. She goes. *'Harriet:' (thinking) I hope my first gig in this new suit isn't me fighting someone heavily dangerous. She presses a button in her backpack as she starts turning into Mecha-Spider. She looks at her suit. *'Mecha-Spider:' Wow... This is so cool! Now time to go. She swings off. At the moment, the criminal is revealed to be obviously Scorpion. *'Scorpion:' People of New York, I've returned to kill Spider-Man! He reveals to have a bomb in his hands and laughs. Suddenly, he gets webbed. *'Mecha-Spider:' Not so fast, Scorpion! *'Scorpion:' You aren't Spider-Man. *'Mecha-Spider:' Spider-Man has gone out of the spotlights some time ago! I'm Mecha-Spider, his daughter! *'Scorpion:' Who? *'Mecha-Spider:' Of course you've never heard me, I'm new into this! Hopefully I will kick your butt. *'Scorpion:' Newbie, huh? *'Mecha-Spider:' Dang straight! *'Scorpion:' This is easier than I thought. He throws the bomb into her as she dodges and webs it up. *'Mecha-Spider:' Easier, you said? I find that bull crap. *'Scorpion:' Why you little... He heads to catch her. However, she throws a web into his eyes and dodges into a building where nobody was in it. *'Mecha-Spider:''' Whew! No one's here! That's good! Suddenly, Scorpion crashes in as he throws TBD. * Category:Transcripts